


I threw a glass at my friends eyes and now I'm on probation

by Margarinetops



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Mentions of past abuse, criminal Tony, peter is 19, they aren't avengers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margarinetops/pseuds/Margarinetops
Summary: Tony picked up his wallet, a new ID shining behind the plastic film holding it in place. It read Harrison Dun. The last and only crime Tony planned on committing forever.Or The one where Tony is a retiring criminal and Peter is somebody he runs into.-more tags will be added as the story progresses---work title is a song name by destroy boys--





	1. sleeping inn

**Author's Note:**

> i have never posted a story on this site before I'm so new to this omg.  
> anywayy i hope you enjoy this first chapter.

The air tasted like earth and rain today. No water fell from the sky though, just a damp fog covering New York. Tony Stark sat in his car, the windows rolled down, the radio playing some random channel. Something about aliens. His back seemed stiff as he leaned forward against his steering wheel, watching birds and the occasional person walk by. He was parked right by the lake, trying to clear his mind after his chaotic week. 

Tony’s ‘boss’, Rhodes, pretty much refused to let Tony off the team. He had stood his ground, explaining how he was getting tired of the criminal life, sure he had been making enough money to last him another lifetime but Tony’s edges had become so hard he barely felt anything. A normal person would feel relaxed at this lake, but Tony couldn’t stop looking behind his back. 

So now, he was hiding away in good old New York, far from LA. He knew Rhodes would just give up sooner or later and find some new meat to do his dirty work. Tony picked up his wallet, a new ID shining behind the plastic film holding it in place. It read Harrison Dun. The last and only crime Tony planned on committing forever.  
\---  
Tony hadn’t left a car for 3,000 miles. It was littered with take out wrappers and his few items he took with him from LA. He had already switched vehicles 3 times, but each time he took everything from the previous car and threw it into the trunk. He didn’t even want to imagine what was growing inside of his unfinished snacks. So, with a tired mind, he pulled away from the lake and followed signs to the nearest motel, knowing he needed a true nights sleep.  
\---  
A bell jingled as Tony opened the door to the ‘Sleeping Inn”. He greeted the lady at the booth, paying upfront for 2 nights in cash and signing Harrison Dun in her book. He played with the keys she handed him as he walked towards room 6, his eyes gazing up from his feet as he looked to a young boy sitting outside of room..7? No room 8. The boys head was set in his hands, his knee rocking up and down. Tony could feel the anxiety pouring out of the kid. He unlocked his door and dropped his bags on the ground inside the room before shutting it behind him. 

The room was fairly large for a motel this size, a king-sized bed sat in the middle with nightstands on both sides. There was an outdated TV on top of a dresser, and a couple chairs and ugly paintings scattered the room. He flipped on the light switch and walked towards a closed door. Opening it he saw a normal looking bathroom, unusually clean. And with that, Tony made his way to the bed, his hands ran over the bedding, feeling the material. A sigh left his chest and he kicked off his shoes, ready for the night's rest that he deserved.  
\---  
The air tasted humid and dry today. The sun was shining over Tony’s sunglasses. He realized the boy was still sitting in the same position as he was yesterday. Head in his hands, and leg shaking. Tony wondered if he was sitting there all night. He brought his cigarette up to his lips and took a small puff, looking out at the road and the cars passing by. The plastic lawn chair he sat on creaked every time he moved in it, so each time he went to take a sip of his coffee he winced, worried it would fall apart underneath him. He had been sitting outside for a while before he even noticed the boy, who was completely quiet. A part of Tony wanted to lean over and ask him if he was okay, maybe even offer to buy him a coffee, but he knew he never would. 

His eyes were focused on the moving branches of an oak tree and birds dancing around it by the feeder that hung by one of its limbs. His mind was pretty much blank now, just spacing out and enjoying his dart in peace. Until there was a tap on his shoulder, the boy, stood there awkwardly, one of his hands in his jean pocket. Tony turned and watched as the boy scratched the back of his neck. 

“Can I uh...do you, sorry, could I get one of those off of you, its all I can smell and I, sorry I- thank you” The boy stuttered, frantically looking for words. 

Tony held up the carton of cigs, the boy took one and accepted the lighter from Tony. ‘thank you’ softly fell off his lips as he lit it and handed the lighter back to Tony. 

Tony turned his back to face the road, looking at the boy from the corner of his eye. 

“How old are you anyway kid?” Tony didn’t give a shit if the kid smoked or not, and after he said it part of him regretted it, knowing the boy was a stuttering mess right now. 

“Uh, I’m 19, turning 20 next week, I-, I don’t really smoke I’ve just bee-”  
Tony cut him off, “It kills you know”

“Wha-”

“Smoking. It kills you. Even if you don’t ‘really smoke’” Tony made air quotes with his hands.

“I know that.” The boy muttered, taking a long drag from it. A sign left his mouth like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. 

“I’ll um, thank you..for the dart, I’ll go back to my seat now.”  
Tony hummed in response and watched as the boy began to turn away before doing a double take.

“I’m Peter, by the way, assuming we might be neighbors for longer than today.” The boy, no, Peter said, flicking the ash from the cigarette onto the ground. 

“Harrison, and why assume that, do I look like I have no place to go?” Tony asked, removing his glasses to look at the boy more clearly. 

At first glance, he looks like a normal 19-year-old, smooth skin, a full head of hair. Tony then noticed the dark circles under his eyes and the bruises on the sides of his neck. 

“People who stay here overnight usually don’t ya know, relax outside for this long, and they’re usually gone by at most 2, you’re still sitting here, and it’s-” Peter glanced down at his watch, “12:30.” 

Tony let out a scoff like a laugh, not trying to come off rude. He took a final pull off his cigarette before dropping it to the ground and rubbing it out with his sole. 

“Alright kid,” Tony said, reaching for his carton and pulling out another smoke. He really needed to quit. 

“This isn’t the greatest place for a vacation, judging by the RayBan’s you’ve been wearing and those designer shoes I can also assume you’re running for something.” Tony watched as Peter glanced at Tony’s hands. “Probably not a wife, no ring, no signs of a ring being there, so then..uh, what brings you to the sleeping in?” 

“2 minutes ago you were stuttering and asking me for a smoke, and now you're questioning me without any issues, why’s that kid?” Tony brought his leg over his knee and looked into Peter’s eyes.

“The buzz, the nicotine, it loosens me up,” Peter said kicking at some stones on the ground, 

“When did it become a crime to start a conversation, Harrison.”  
Tony watched as Peter took another hit off his smoke and blew it out towards the road. He was leaning against Tony’s door now, his legs crossed. 

“Huh, okay, how long have you been here kid? You got family in that room?” Tony asked, bringing his leg back down to the ground and positioning himself towards Peter more, wincing at the creaking noise of the chair.

“A couple days now, I’ve been here since Tuesday, so what like-” Peter looked up at the sky, his eyes squinting at the sun before looking back at Tony and continuing, “ six days? But didn’t I ask you a question first?”

“Six days here? Wow, okay, it's purely business, just driving through. Staying a couple days here and there. Family?” Tony said flicking his smoke, he licked his dry lips and continued to look at Peter. 

“Ooh business sure okay, yeah, well I guess I’ll be the honest one.” Peter looked away from Tony, “Parents can get rough when they find out stuff about their kids when they aren’t ready for it. Mrs. Charmaine has been letting me stay here, I could only afford one night.” Peter flicked the butt of his dart onto the ground. He still looked off into the distance. 

Tony was quiet for a moment. 

“Sorry kid, that uh, that really sucks.” Tony felt awkward. He knew the bruises on Peters' neck were probably from his father, he didn’t want to pry any further so he just stayed quiet. 

“Well, what can ya do. I needed to get out of there anyway.” Peter shrugged, taking his body off of the wall, and scratching the back of his neck again. “Thanks for the smoke, I’ll um, really get going now.” Peter chuckled and turned around, making his way back to his room.

Tony left it at that.


	2. come home peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter gets a call from his brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theres a part in this where its Peter's point of view, so Tony is referred to as Harrison. Sorry if that's a little confusing. Also I tried to make this chapter a little longer but exams are kicking my a s s

The air tonight tasted like fresh lawn clippings and campfire smoke. Tony sat in one of the armchairs by the window of his room. He was eating his dinner for the night, a couple things he bought from the corner store beside the motel. 

The walls here were very thin. He had been trying to ignore it but for about an hour but all he could listen to was Peter yelling at someone over the phone. He understood privacy, he knew it was wrong and even tried turning on the tv but Peters' voice has still risen over it multiple times. 

“Even the idea of me metaphorically coming back home absolutely disgusts me, how in the ever-loving fuck am I supposed to feel safe there still. Dad is mental, and I’m doing fine on my own.” 

Tony’s face stayed flat. He stopped feeling pity for people a couple years ago, but what scared him was the small twinge of pain he felt in the back of his neck when he heard Peter sobbing. 

Tony lived the majority of his life alone, dating a few people here and there but none of the relationships lasting more than a year. He liked flings, it made it easier to work and move around. But even he felt homesick sometimes.

He didn’t even want to imagine what Peter was feeling. Homesick with a mix of pure hate and fear. 

The old Tony wanted to grab his car keys and drive down to the river to completely ignore the kid and get some peace and quiet. New Tony wanted to bring the other slice of his sandwich to room 8 and console the broken kid.

Of course, with Tony being Tony he kept his ass sitting down, continuing to eat. The boys yell stopped abruptly. He heard a loud ‘fuck’ and a crashing noise before door 8 was being opened and slammed shut.

Tony stood to his feet quickly, making it to his door to...to-what was he going to do? What was he doing? He stopped in his tracks when someone knocked on his door. 

Speaking of the devil, Tony opened it. 

Peter stood breathing heavily outside of Tony’s room. He had bloodshot eyes, his shirt was wrinkled and his hands were gripped tightly as fists. 

A shaky sigh left his mouth. “I don’t know what I’m doing here ah I’m sorry, I just...My brother- my brother he called and I don’t know what to do... Harrison Hi, I-could I get another smoke I’m just really like-“

Tony gave him a reassuring look. He handed the pack over to Peter along with his lighter. He grabbed his dinner and walked outside with the younger boy, shutting the door being him.

Peter pulled his chair up beside Tony’s after finally accepting the leftovers of Tony’s food. He ate and smoked at the same time, Tony watched as his shakes started slowing down along with his ragged breathing. 

“Do you uh wanna talk about it, Pete?” The nickname slipped out and Tony felt his face and neck prickle and turn red. 

Why the fuck was he getting flustered by this boy.

“He uh, my brother, he wants to come to pick me up. Said mom wanted me home,” Peter let out probably the fourth shaky sigh Tony’s heard since they sat down, “that mom wanted me home and that he was going to come to get me tomorrow, make sure that I come home no matter what; or something like that.” 

Tony stole a grape from Peters plate and looked out towards the road. 

“More? Ok, uh and I don’t want to go. I would rather die than go back there. So now I’ve gotta find a ride away somewhere, a place to stay. I also need money. My only friends live so close to my old house and I don’t wanna bother their families so I can’t go to them.” Peter rambled on and Tony listened. He nodded when Peter paused and he hummed when Peter would say ‘ya know?’. He just let the kid talk, let everything out. 

He felt like a fucking therapist, “and how does that make you feel Peter?”

How does that make you feel Peter?

Tony shuddered at that thought. He never noticed how soft the boy's skin looked until now, wearing a v-neck his collar bones were exposed. Sharp and soft at the same time and Tony wanted to run his tongue over them an- 

No, no Tony did not want to do that. No, he wanted to listen and be there for the struggling boy. He did not want to defile him like that. 

Yes he did 

“I’ve got nothing left, and I’ve already taken so much from Mrs. Charmaine that I can’t ask for her help. How far could I even walk before my brother found me on the side of the road anyway? There’s not even a place I could go, and god forbid you will find me going to a fucking homeless shelter.” 

“I’ve got a car.” Tony blurted out. 

Fuck.  
Peter paused.

“If you wanted- if you wanted a ride.” Tony cleared his throat. “I can bring you anywhere, it’s not a big deal.”

“I couldn’t ask you to do that Harrison, you’ve got that..work stuff anyway, it’s okay, I can find a way,” Peter said, looking up to Tony’s eyes. 

"No Pete, you, you obviously need the help and I was probably placed at this motel for a reason, I could’ve gone down the road to a different one but I didn’t” Tony shrugged, taking another grape.

“Are you really suggesting fate brought us together?” Peter laughed, it was nice to see a smile finally on the boys face. 

Tony smiled, “hey, not saying it isn’t possible.” He winked at the boy and took a drag off his cigarette. 

-

They decided to leave that night around 1 am. Tony gave Peter time to pack, as he sat in the car quickly cleaning up the mess in it as well as in the trunk. He felt a little embarrassed while taking out all of the items and waddling to a trash bin by the road, but it was late and no one was up to see him.

He had already put his items in the back seat, which wasn’t a lot, he didn’t see a need for material things anymore, he didn’t even think he had a single photo from his childhood in his bag. Just the necessities. Toothbrush, toothpaste, clothing, shit like that. 

When he was finished with the car he walked over to the entrance of the sleeping inn, where Mrs. Charmaine sat behind the front desk. She was working on a crossword puzzle. 

Tony paid for the nights Peter stayed, saying he was his uncle and was going to be bringing Peter back to Texas with him, some crap he made up on the spot. She seemed concerned but accepted the money anyway and wished them good luck in their travels. 

As he made his way back to his car he caught Peter outside admiring it. His hands grazed over the hood and onto the top of the car. Tony watched, a smile on his lips.

“You like her? She’s old but still works like a charm. Hard to break in though.” Tony said leaning on the car. He hadn’t even realized what he said before noticing the confusion on Peters' face. 

“Hard to break into? Did You steal this Harrison?” Peter giggled and bent down to look into the car through the windows. 

“I uh, no no I was just saying,” Tony said, trying to save himself from the rest of the conversation.

Tony knew he could never give his past away to Peter. It was too dangerous. Besides, he knew he shouldn't even be talking to anyone, trusting anyone. Peter had this weird fucking spell on him that made him want to run his mouth off about anything and everything. 

"Hey, Peter..do you have an ID?" Tony asked, opening the front door to his car. 

The thought that Peter could be working for Rhodes finally crossed his mind. Better safe than sorry. 

"Oh yeah why?" Peter asked, fishing out a beat up black wallet from his pocket. He pulled out a drivers license. 

Tony knew it wouldn't be enough to prove his innocence. If Tony was smart enough to make a new ID, what would stop Rhodes 'henchmen'? 

"Just checking." Tony shrugged off and motioned for Peter to get into the car. 

-

Within the first hour of the drive, Peter was passed out. Small snores left the boys lips and Tony knew they would probably progressively get worse as he grew older. 

Tony hadn't really thought this whole thing through. He was driving around a 19-year-old who had just gotten kicked out of his parent's house for most likely being a homosexual. His hands gripped tighter on the steering wheel. Him, of all people, helping this young boy. A man who was running away from his past. 

He prayed to whatever god was out there that Peter would be safe. 

-

The morning air tasted like cigarettes and coffee grounds. Peter's eyes fluttered open and he looked towards Harrison, who was sipping on said coffee and smoking said cigarette. The car was parked outside of a Dunkin Donuts. Harrison turned towards him and smirked. 

"Morning sleeping beauty. Got you a coffee."

Peter watched as a blush grew on the man's face. Harrison was very bad at hiding his emotions. Every time their hands brushed, or Peter would steal a hit off his dart, he would get jittery and couldn't find a place to land his eyes. 

It gave Peter a thrill. 

The man was so mysterious. Barely answering any of the questions Peter had thrown at him, even after being so open about his own life. And maybe the openess was just the teenager in Peter but he couldn't be sure. Harrison was sure acting like a teenager. 

He picked up the warm coffee from a cup holder and brought it up to his lips, testing to see how hot it was. 

"I didn't know what you took so I just took a little of everything," Harrison said, reaching into his coat pocket, holding a couple packets of sugar and cream. 

"Thank you, Harrison," Peter muttered accepting the sugars and took the lid off his coffee. 

They were both quiet for a moment. 

"Where are we by the way?" Peter said finally, taking the first sip of his coffee and letting a moan out from the taste. Peter watched as Harrison averted his eyes from him. 

"Just outside of Brooklyn. I assumed you wanted to get away from Queens so... here we are." Harrison gestured to the coffee shop and looked towards Peter. 

"I could get out now if you'd like, find a motel close by. I'm sure there's one around here." Peter said sitting up in his seat. 

"Actually, I was thinking we could go to this place, its a hotel, only lets you rent weeks, not days," Harrison said, showing Peter an image on his phone. 

"Harry you know I can't afford that, besides, I don't want to be a burden anymore. You've been a great amount of help and I'm so thankfu-"

Harrison cut him off. 

"Pete it's my pleasure, really. I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing you were out roaming Brooklyn alone." Harrison said, flicking his cig out the window. 

"Harr-"

"Really, I promise, it's not a big deal. I've got enough money."

Peter left it at that.

**Author's Note:**

> short? how long are these supposed to be skkssk


End file.
